Ihr Laechen
by Atsui Tatsumi
Summary: Di antara pesta dansa bunga sakura yang diiringi angin. Aku melihatnya. Sesosok malaikat berdiri dengan senyuman cerahnya


Di antara pesta dansa bunga sakura yang diiringi angin. Aku melihatnya. Sesosok malaikat berdiri dengan senyuman cerahnya.

.

Ihr Laechen

Saya tidak mempunyai The Idolmaster

Saya hanya mempunyai cerita ini

Romance

Shibuya Rin X Shimamura Uzuki

.

"Bagaimana aku menjadi idol?" Shibuya Rin mengerdipkan mata, seraya mengulang kembali pertanyaan gadis di hadapannya.

"Uh-huh" Mio mengangguk antusias.

"Produser membujukku secara.." omongan gadis bermarga Shibuya itu terputus seraya memilah kata yang tepat, "... sangat konsisten sekali"

"Wahhhh... bagaimana produser membujukmu, Rin-chan?" Tanya gadis brunette itu dengan mata penasaran.

"Gimana ya..? Dia selalu menawarkan kartu namanya padaku dan sebagainya... Itu creepy serius" Rin menambahkan dengan suara pelan.

"Huh?"

"Gimana ya? Apa yang kau rasakan saat ada pria besar dengan tampang datar terus-terusan memaksamu? Siapa yang tidak curiga, bukan?" Rin beralibi cepat, membangun fondasi semakin kokoh atas pernyataannya.

Dua lawan bicaranya tertawa gugup.

"Tapi, yah pribahasa 'jangan nilai buku lewat sampulnya' itu memang nyata adanya sih" Rin memandang langit-langit dan mengangguk-angguk pelan.

"Jadi, alasan kamu jadi idol itu karena produser ya, Shiburin?"

"Hah? E-enggak"

"Ehhh~ Jangan malu-malu, Rin-chan!"

"Enggak, ya Tuhan" Rin menghela nafas agaknya lelah. Sudah dua kali hal ini terjadi. Tidak. Dirinya tidak melakukan ini atas landasan pria seram namun baik hati itu.

"Lalu?" Mio berkicau.

"Hm?" Rin menaikan alisnya.

"Jadi, mengapa kau menjadi idol, Rin-chan?" Tanya Uzuki dengan orbs penuh rasa ingin tahu.

Tiba-tiba ada semburat merah di wajah pemilik mata hijau. Hal yang langka mengingat seberapa datar tampang gadis itu.

"Oh itu... Bu-bukan apa-apa!"

"Huh? Lalu kenapa mukamu memerah, Shiburin?" Mio kembali berkicau, dan wajah lawan bicaranya menjadi kian memerah.

"E-enggak. Apa sih siapa yang..." Rin menggaruk tengkuknya, menuai kebiasaan di kala gugup. Anggota New Generation yang lain tertawa pelan.

"Rin-chan manis sekali sih!"

"Shiburin imut banget sih!"

"Enggak ya Tuhan! Ini tidak seperti yang kalian kira! Serius!" Perempuan yang notabene-nya kalem menjadi panik. Air wajahnya menjadi kacau, dalam artian yang baik tentu saja.

"Ya, ya, Shiburin elaklah sesuka hatimu" Honda Mio kembali bernyanyi tak bersalah.

"Alasannya karena aku bertemu dengan malaikat" Rin berucap cepat masih dengan pipinya yang meradang.

"Malaikat?"

"Ya, ya malaikat. Entah kau percaya atau enggak, Mio" mengulang kembali kalimat teman seumurannya dengan seringaian kecil.

"Malaikat seperti yang kamu temui memangnya?" Mio bertanya. Rin terdiam, mata hijau susunya memandang Uzuki dalam-dalam.

"R.. Rin-chan?" Uzuki bertutur gugup. Mata gothik itu seolah menelanjanginya. Tajam dan dingin namun membuat Uzuki berdegup akan kehangatan.

"O-oh maaf, maaf" Rin menggaruk tengkuknya kembali. Sejujurnya, Uzuki menyukainya. Ya, menyukai saat mata hijau itu hanya merefleksikan Shimamura Uzuki seorang.

.. Tunggu.

Uzuki menggeleng keras 'Aku mikir apa sih?' pikirnya seraya menepis tiap rasa panas yang merambah ke pipinya.

"Malaikat yang kutemui itu sangat manis" Rin merunduk ke bawah melihat kakinya seolah itu hal yang paling menarik di dunia ini.

"Di antara pesta dansa bunga sakura yang diiringi angin. Aku melihatnya. Sesosok malaikat berdiri dengan senyuman cerahnya" Rin meski wajahnya tak terlihat, kupingnya terlihat benar-benar merah.

"Jadi, aku ingin menjadi idol agar.. bisa selalu melihat senyumannya"

"Agar aku.. Bisa terus menjaga senyuman itu" putus Rin dengan suara bergetar, menahan rasa malu yang membeludak dari kapasitasnya.

"Ohhh! Aku agak kaget lho Shiburin punya kisah begitu, iya kan, Shimamu?" Mio menyenggol Uzuki sambil tertawa.

"Eh, Shimamu kenapa wajahmu juga ikut-ikutan memerah?" Tanya Mio dengan mata coklat yang menelusuri tiap inchi gadis yang lebih tua darinya itu.

"Manisnya..."

"Eh, apa Shiburin?"

"E-enggak! Bukan apa-apa!" Rin berseru dan bangkit, merutuk kebodohannya karena keceplosan.

"Shimamu memang imut sih jadi, wajar kalau Shiburin-"

"Aaaah! Ayo latihan! Pelatih sudah menunggu lho!" Perempuan keturunan Shibuya itu berjalan cepat dan pergi.

"Hei, Shimamu kenapa kamu dan Shiburin memerah? Memangnya-"

"M.. Mio-chan! Lihat, sekarang sudah jam berapa? Kalau kita telat, pelatih bakal keluar tanduk lho! Ja-Jadi, aku duluan ya?" Dengan itu punggung seorang Shimamura Uzuki lenyap dari pandangan temannya.

"... Tapi, kan latihan baru dimulai sejam lagi? Mereka berdua kenapa, sih.."

FIN

Author's Note

Yey fic pertama di fandom ini! Akhirnya kesampaian juga buat nulis nih pair setelah sekian lama. Maaf buat banyaknya typo dan alur yang kecepetan. Terimakasih sudah membaca fic abal ini. Silahkan review kalau berkenan. Sampai jumpa ^^/


End file.
